With a Little Help from My Friends
"With a Little Help from My Friends" (título original: A Little Help from My Friends) fue una canción escrita por John Lennon y Paul McCartney. Formó parte del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band en 1967 . Fue escrita para, y cantada por, el batería de los Beatles, Ringo Starr. Lennon y McCartney insistieron que Starr cantara la canción, incluyendo la alta nota del final. Starr accedió con una condición: la introducción tuvo que ser cambiada de "What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you throw ripe tomatoes at me?" (¿Qué haríais si cantara la nota incorrecta? ¿Me arrojaríais tomates maduros?) a "What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?" (¿Qué haríais si cantara la nota incorrecta? ¿Os levantaríais y me abandonaríais?). Sus argumentos para este cambio eran que él no quería que sus fans realmente le lanzaran tomates si cometía un error al cantar en vivo. La canción aparentemente es una conversación entre el cantante y un grupo de gente. Por ejemplo, en el fragmento "Would you believe in a love at first sight/Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time", los otros tres Beatles cantan la primera línea, y Starr contesta en la siguiente. La banda acabó de grabar la canción el día en el que posaron para la cubierta del álbum Sgt. Pepper. Un título preliminar para la canción fue "Bad finger Boogie", esto debido a que Lennon la compuso al piano tocando sin el dedo índice, que se habia lastimado. Posteriormente la banda antes conocida como The Iveys, tomó este nombre como inspiración, Badfinger, con el que alcanzó fama internacional. La canción fue tres veces número uno en los registros musicales británicos para sencillos y se situó en el puesto número 304 en la lista de "Las Más Grandes 500 Canciones de Todos los Tiempos", publicada por la revista Rolling Stone. Versiones Hay muchas interpretaciones de la canción y ha alcanzado el número uno en las listas de singles del Reino Unido tres veces, con Joe Cocker en 1968, Wet Wet Wet en 1988 y Sam and Mark en 2004. También existe una versión del trío argentino Divididos, que saldrá proximamente con su nuevo álbum (2009). Versión de Joe Cocker La versión de Joe Cocker fue una reestructuración radical de la original, en un más lento, compás de 6/8, en un tono diferente, con diferentes acordes en el ocho del medio, y una larga introducción instrumental (con batería de B.J. Wilson, del grupo Procol Harum, y líneas de guitarra de Jimmy Page). Se utilizó como tema musical de apertura para la serie de televisión americana Aquellos maravillosos años y es una de las canciones más famosas de Joe Cocker. Cocker puede ser visto cantando la canción en el festival de Woodstock de 1969 y se puede ver en el documental relacionado, "3 Days of Peace and Music". La versión que se puede escuchar en la película Across The Universe varía desde la original a los arreglos de Joe Cocker al final de la canción. Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles